


Home

by kikabennet



Series: Raising Yevgeny Milkovich [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, House Hunting, Kindergarten, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Newborn Children, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next part of the "Raising Yevgeny Milkovich" series. Ian and Mickey house hunt, there's a slight time skip, and a new baby on the way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“And over here, there's a fireplace,” Ms. Lana Jackson, the real estate agent, said cheerfully as Mickey and Ian awkwardly followed her around the house.

Mickey knelt down and ran his fingers along the sharp brick edge. He looked at Ian, his eyebrows raised high.

“Well, we have a toddler,” Ian said, rubbing his head awkwardly with the pamphlet he'd been forced to walk around with.

“I guess I could put some padding on it or something,” Mickey muttered, standing back up.

“This is a lovely neighborhood,” Ms. Jackson continued, smiling like there were fish hooks in her lips holding her cheesy grin in place. “There's a park behind it with a duck pond and a jogging trail, and since the neighborhood is new, a lot of the couples are young with children.”

It was the fourth house they'd visited on their new price scale. Now that Mickey was a safety coordinator at the plant and making more money, they were house hunting. After sitting down and budgeting on paper, Ian had been excited to discover that they could look outside of South Side. And here they were, unhappy with every house in a suburban neighborhood.

“I could show you a house with a pool,” she suggested.

“Actually, if we could just look around by ourselves for a few minutes...” Ian pleaded with a half shrug.

“Of course.” Ms. Jackson nodded. “I'm going to step outside and make a phone call.”

Ian and Mickey watched her through the window as she stood on the sidewalk and lit a cigarette, blowing angrily. She was probably fed up with their not being satisfied with anything.

“What do you think?” Mickey asked flatly.

Ian sat down on the brick part of the fireplace. Mickey stared down at him, arms crossed as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

“You know when we started lookin' for houses,” Ian said with a deep sigh. “I was really excited, but, shit, Mickey, this doesn't feel right.”

Mickey scoffed slightly, looking around. “It's a place where our kids won't get shot, she said.”

“We're South Side,” Ian told him, standing up. “I want our kids to be South Side, if we're being honest.”

“Are you shitting me?” Mickey asked, his eyebrows furrowing now. “You want our kids to grow up in Fuckin' South Side where guns are mandatory, turn signals are optional? “

“You stole that joke from Carl,” Ian pointed out.

“It was funny,” Mickey said, grinning.

“South Side made us who we are,” Ian tried desperately to explain. “If we raise Yevvie and Gavvie here, yeah, it'll be safer, it'll be cleaner, they'll have a park where drug deals aren't taking place seven feet from the playground, but...”

Mickey tried his best to hide his smile that was forming. Ian smiled a little too, his eyebrows now furrowing.

“What?” He wanted to know.

“We don't wanna raise no pussies,” Mickey answered for him. “I feel the same way, Man.”

“You do?” Ian sighed in relief. “Oh, thank God, Mick! I thought you'd think I was the worst parent in the world if I said that.”

“Fuck this place.” Mickey said. “Let's go tell what's her face we're leaving. Go look at some houses back home.”

“They'll definitely be cheaper,” Ian told him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They found a nice two story house in South Side not far from their apartment complex. It was a very narrow house, and only had three bedrooms and a tiny backyard, but almost instantly, neighbors of every color poured out to greet them as the lazy real estate agent half told them about it, half stared at his phone.

As Ian and Mickey walked around the house, going up the little narrow staircase, Mickey asked, “Think we should take it or keep lookin'?”

“No, I think this is perfect,” Ian said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Daddy, hurry up!” Yevgeny said, spinning in circles in the living room. “We're gonna miss the Ninja Turtle movie!”

Gavrel, who was now walking on unsteady legs, stood up and clapped at his brother, squealing and drooling.

Ian walked into the living room carrying another cardboard carton and put it on a stack of others. The apartment was nearly packed up. While Ian and Mickey and Lip and Carl and a few of the Milkovich brothers would be moving Ian and Mickey's things from the apartment to the new house, Fiona and Debbie were taking the kids to the movies.

“Yevvie, that'll make you dizzy, Bud,” Ian said inattentively as he took the lid of a sharpie off with his teeth and wrote 'Yevgeny's toys' on the side of the box.

“Gaw-ooh!” Gavrel screamed happily, taking a few steps.

“Hello, my little man!” Ian said, squatting down and beckoned with open arms. “Walk to daddy, Gav. Come on.”

“Yow!” Gavrel said again, in his own baby language.

Mickey entered the room and Gavrel turned direction, walking over to Mickey, hanging onto his leg, wobbling.

“Hey, Man,” Mickey said, picking him up with one arm. “Yev, stop spinning around.”

Yevgeny stopped, swaying side to side in a dizzy fashion.

“When are you taking us to Aunt Fiona's?” He asked.

“We're about to leave, calm the fuck down,” Mickey said, calling Iggy on the phone.

“Aren't you excited,” Ian asked, walking to the kitchen and on the way ruffling Yevgeny's hair. “We're gonna spend the night in our new house.”

“And I'm gonna have my own bedroom!” Yevgeny said excitedly. “And Gavvie will have his own bedroom!”

“For a few years, yeah,” Ian said, returning with a bottle of water. “And then when we have a new baby, if it's a boy, you'll have your own room and Gavvie and the baby will share a room.”

“But if it's a girl,” Mickey said. “You two-” he jostled Gavrel. “Are bunkin' together and she's getting' her own room.”

“When is Mommy gonna have another baby?” Yevgeny asked.

“When Gavrel turns two,” Ian said. “Then no more babies.”

“Does Mommy get the baby from the adoption place?” Yevgeny asked. “Like on that movie on TV that one time? They put it in her tummy?”

“No, _we_ put it in her tummy,” Ian explained, sitting down on the tiny free spot on the couch that was left. The rest was covered in boxes. 

“How?” Yevgeny wanted to know.

“Jesus, Ian, you had to start this conversation?” Mickey said, rolling his eyes. He set Gavrel down, who toddled over to Yevgeny, hugging onto his brother.

“With a squirt gun,” Mickey told him, trying to keep a straight face.

“Did you cut Mommy open and put Gavvie in her tummy?” Yevgeny wanted to know.

“No, boys have something inside them that grows into a baby and when you put it in a grown up girl, the baby grows,” Ian said, trying to remember how Fiona had explained it to all of them when they'd asked.

“You spit it out of your mouth?” Yevgeny guessed.

Mickey scuffed his son on the back of the head. “Get your jacket on. We're not doin' this biology lesson today.”

Ian laughed and said, “We'll talk about it more when you get older, okay, Yev?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The house turned out to be perfect. Yevgeny started kindergarten the following year, Gavrel had his first birthday in the small backyard. The neighbors were all friendly, and Ian and Mickey every now and then smoked pot with them (only on the days they didn't have the boys). 

Ian finished school and student teaching, but it was hard to find a permanent job as there was budget cuts in the education system, so he subbed a few days a week and worked as a server the rest of the time. It was nothing but a waiting game for him, but the wait job brought in decent cash. Mickey made enough money to support the whole family anyway, and he was good at his job, and rumors floated around that another promotion was in his near future. 

Life wasn't perfect for them. Ian and Mickey still fought, Ian still had bipolar episodes, parenting was not always easy, but they were not even twenty-five and were living the lives of people in their early thirties. They were ahead of the game, they realized.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Daddy!” Two-year old Gavrel said, climbing onto Mickey's lap as he sat at the kitchen table to get on the phone and pay bills.

“What, Man?” Mickey said, scooting the chair back so the two-year old had room to sit.

“I'm hangy,” Gavrel said, meaning he was hungry.

“Where's Yev?” He asked.

“Uh-no,” The toddler said, meaning 'I don't know'.

He looked up at Mickey with blue eyes with large pupils that matched Ian's. While Yevgeny was a chameleon child that looked just like Mickey or Svetlana depending on which parent he was with, Gavrel was the spitting image of his father. Mickey stood up, holding his son, and moved to the pantry.

“How about Spaghetti-Os?” He suggested.

“Yeah!” Gavrel nodded. “Skettys!”

“Daddy should be home from work around six,” Mickey said. “Then we'll go out for pizza. Sound good?”

“Yeah, zuh!” Gavrel replied. 

Yevgeny, now six, wandered into the kitchen and opened the pantry door. He retrieved a box of cereal and began eating from the box. 

“Here, take your brother so I can get this started,” Mickey said, passing him over. 

Yevgeny took the two year old.

“You said we're going to get pizza tonight?” He asked hopefully.

“That what you want?” Mickey asked him, dumping the can of Spaghetti-Os into a saucepan on the stove.

“Yeah, I love pizza,” Yevgeny said.

“Good, I have to pay these bills or we're not gonna have any heat or water or shit so keep Little Man busy,” Mickey told him. 

“Gavvie!” Yevgeny told his brother excitedly. “Wanna go outside and play on the swingset?”

“Yeah, sings!” Gavrel said, wriggling out of Yevgeny's grasp. “ 'Mon, Vee-Vee.”

Vee-Vee was Gavrel's way of saying “Yevvie”. 

“Don't swing him too high,” Mickey warned. 

“I won't,” Yevgeny promised. He opened the door in the kitchen that led to the backyard and Gavrel toddled out in a hurry. 

Mickey pulled the blinds up so he could watch them. He stopped on his way to the table to stand by the table and watch them. In a few months, there would be a third. The three of them-Mickey, Ian, and Svetlana had decided to use Mickey's sperm again, and it had took. Svetlana was now five months pregnant. They were having another boy. Svetlana had chosen the name Matvei. The plan was to call him 'Matty'. 

Around seven o' clock, Ian came home and Yevgeny hurried over to him, grabbing his hand and demanding they go out for pizza. Gavrel followed suit, only doing it to copy Yevgeny. 

“Pizza, Daddy!” Yevgeny said.

“ 'Zuh, Daddy!” Gavrel repeated, grabbing onto his other hand.

“Pizza?” Ian pretended like the idea appalled him. “No, we're gonna stay home and eat...old toenails.”

“Eww!” Yevgeny groaned theatrically, laughing.

Gavrel laughed too. “Toes!”

“Or...” Ian laid down on the floor on his stomach. “Hair.”

“Eww, gross!” Yevgeny stood on his back and so did Gavrel, Yevgeny holding his hands for support. 

“Walk on my back, Guys,” Ian said, moaning in pleasure. “That feels good. Walk up here-no, up here, Yev.”

“Daddy?” Yevgeny grinned at Mickey. “Look at us.”

“Feels good,” Ian told them. “Gavvie, jump up and down.”

Both boys began to jump up and down and Ian grunted in pain. 

“That's what you get,” Mickey scoffed. “Boys, go get your shoes and your coats. Pizza time.”

“Yay! Pizza!” Yevgeny said, running up the stairs.

“Yay!” Gavrel toddled after him. “Wait, Vee-Vee! Me too!”

Ian rolled over onto his back and Mickey pressed the toe of his shoe to his husband's stomach, trailing it down to the crotch of his pants.

“You're a dick,” Ian chuckled, taking Mickey's shoe in his hand and rubbing it against himself through his black work pants. 

“You wanna go change?” Mickey asked casually, like Ian was not pleasuring himself with Mickey's foot. 

“Mmmm...yeah, I guess,” Ian said. “Pull me up.”

“Fuck you,” Mickey said flatly, taking Ian's hand and pulling him up. “ 'Lana called. Baby's doin' great.”

“I can't wait.” Ian grinned. “Little Matty.”

“I guess I kinda wish we'd had a girl now that I know we're not havin' anymore,” Mickey admitted.

“Together we have, like, a million siblings,” Ian said, kissing his cheek. “We'll have nieces, I'm sure.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Got our shoes on!” Yevgeny said, coming down the stairs holding Gavrel. “Can we go eat pizza now? Can we also get ice cream?”

“It's like six degrees outside,” Mickey argued.

“Yeah, but can we get ice cream?” Yevgeny asked, like six degrees had nothing to do with it.

Ian pulled the boys' hoods over their heads.  
“We'll see,” he told Yevgeny. 

He and Mickey prodded the boys out the front door to the car. 

“ Toad!” Gavrel said, meaning 'cold'.

“Yeah, it's cold,” Ian said, strapping him into his booster seat. “It's snowing.”

“Sow...” Gavrel repeated. 

As they drove, Ian asked in a hushed tone, “Remember how well Yev talked when he was two?”

“Yeah.” Mickey shrugged one shoulder as he pulled out into traffic. “Why?”

“Gavvie doesn't...not well,” Ian said, feeling ashamed for pointing it out that Gavrel didn't do something as well as his brother.

“Gavvie's younger,” Mickey reminded him. “And some kids just take longer, right? I mean, Yev also walked earlier. He wasn't even one yet.”

“What are you saying about me?” Yevgeny wanted to know.

“That you smell and no one likes you,” Mickey said casually and Yevgeny grinned.

“Daddy!” He chuckled. “What'd you really say?”

“We're talking about how fast you learned to walk,” Ian said. “Just one day you got up and walked across the room.”  
“And do you know who you walked to?” Mickey quizzed him.

“Who?” Yevgeny asked.

“Uncle Iggy,” Mickey said. “Just said 'Fuck all you people' and got up and walked over to him. Little butthole.”

Yevgeny laughed. “I love Uncle Iggy.”

They pulled up at the neighborhood pizza joint, which was packed as usual, and after Mickey put in their order, they waited outside with some others, blowing into their hands to keep warm-waiting for an employee to come outside and call their name. Ian caught sight of a young couple with a toddler and an infant, and he smiled a little. A little girl of about six ran out of the restaurant to them and said, “They said we're number four on the wait list, Mom.”

Mickey was holding Gavrel, and Yevgeny was running around them trying to catch falling snow on his tongue. When an employee finally opened the door and called, “Milkovich!” they went and a waiter led them through the crowded restaurant to a small table in the back.

Yevgeny immediately began playing with the cheese and pepper packets as their pizza was set up before them on a stand. Ian took a slice for Gavrel and removed the toddler's gloves and coats and rolled up the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt so he could eat without making a giant mess. Yevgeny removed his coat and gloves by himself and took a slice of pizza. The four of them ate in silence for the first few minutes, enjoying the warmth of indoors and the taste of hot pizza with cheese dripping off of it.

“Calm down, Michelangelo,” Mickey said, catching a long string of cheese that fell from Yevgeny's mouth, still connected to his pizza slice. “Eat like a human.”

Yevgeny laughed through his bite of pizza. Ian laughed too, and wiped sauce from Gavrel's mouth. 

“I like zuh,” Gavvie announced. “I like teese.”

“I know you do.” Ian kissed his head. 

“I like when we eat here,” Yevgeny said. “It's my favorite pizza.”

“I like when we eat here together,” Ian said. “It's kind of lonely when it's just me and Daddy.”

“Soon it's gonna be me, Gavvie, Daddy, Daddy Ian, and Matty,” Yevgeny said. “We'll need a high chair!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
